microwavethisfandomcom-20200213-history
10x002 - Safety Vests
Plot Trivia *This episode was edited live on Ustream. *What isn't shown in the episode is that Rapunzel was initially thought to have died from the champagne bottle, since the safety vests weren't doing anything exciting. The guys were ready to throw her out (already switched her in for another microwave, which later would be Heather), but they decided to test her with a CD first, to see if the vest were just boring by themselves or if she really was dead. The CD test found that Rapunzel was still alive, so this is when the guys decided to add the orange lighter to make the results more interesting. The reason Rapunzel seemed to be dead is that the champagne bottle had tripped her circuit. *Jon said that they had lighters on hand in the lab, because they bought them for the cup of gasoline experiment. *Jory got annoyed that Riley pushed all of the numbers for Rapunzel's time of 4:39. Clearly, Jory receives pleasure from touching the microwave girls' buttons. This was alluded to when Esmeralda's panel fell off, and Jory said that it was actually a good thing because they could touch her buttons more. *Jory forgot to clap to synch the cameras. Riley had to remind him to do so. *Orange is a safe color. *Jory added 3:59 to Rapunzel when he added the lighter. *A still from when Rapunzel is opened to reveal the burning vests is used in the title sequence, right at the time when Jon is introduced in the credits. *The guys didn't notice Rapunzel randomly beeped when the graphic of Experiment #272: Safety Vests was shown. The beeping can be heard at 1:19 in the video. However: it's also possible Jon made a minimal mistake during editing. *In the live editing, Jon said that whatever doesn't catch on fire in the microwave, they burn it. He also said that if the show kept going on, by season 13, they would be blowtorching stuff. *Also during the live editing, it is revealed that Jon won a scratch ticket for free Ben & Jerry's ice cream, at which he congratulated himself by saying, "That was a good move, Jonny Paula." Quotes *Jory: Safety is a really cool thing. I wish we had it! But we just have these vests! Jon: Well, we have the tin foil shield! *Jory: Oh, vest doesn't even fit, 'cause I'm so big! Jon: Yeah, in your pants! *Jon: Is anything happening in there? Riley: Nothing, nothing! Jon: This is more boring than my prom night! What is going on in there?! *Riley: I like how the whole microwave used to be filled with two vests. Now, you can only see just a lump! I have an extra lump, but we'll talk about that next time on "Is it a Good Idea to Microwave This?" *Jory: And most construction workers smoke, according to a statistic I just made up! So, if you throw a construction worker into a microwave... Riley: He'll be dead! Jory: ...and he brought his lighter with him, he'll be dead! Jon: You'll also be committing first-degree murder, but hey! Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5i-dcsoaUY4&feature=feedu﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿